


Deux naissances

by malurette



Category: Lou !
Genre: Drabble, Gen, and i've only read the comics, btw the movie does not exist, how do i tag the mother when she was named only in the cartoon adaptation, urgh how do i tag
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Bonne résolution pour cette année : écrire enfin le roman de sa vie... (la motivation de Maman est peut-être fluctuante mais Lou y veille.)





	Deux naissances

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Lou et Sidéra, deux naissances  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Lou !  
>  **Personnages :** Lou et sa mère  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julien Neel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « bonne résolution » pour muse_random  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cette année, c’est juré, Maman écrira enfin le roman de sa vie, les grandes aventures spatiales de Sidéra, la justicière intergalactique, celles qu’elle imagine depuis son adolescence, qu’elle racontait à Lou quand elle était petite, et qu’un éditeur l’a convaincue de mettre en forme.  
Sidéra et son histoire ont toujours été en elle. Si Lou n’était pas née si tôt dans sa vie, se serait-elle lancée tout de suite dans une carrière de romancière ? Ou ne l’aurait-elle jamais fait ? 

Enfin, pendant qu’elle réfléchit ainsi, elle n’écrit pas, et Lou se demande si le roman avancera vraiment un jour…


End file.
